


Cishet Elbows

by NEONTURBO_BONK



Category: theodd1sout - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Caucasian Males, Cishet, Crush at First Sight, Elbow Fetish, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other, Starbucks, TW: Cishets, TW: White People, elbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEONTURBO_BONK/pseuds/NEONTURBO_BONK
Summary: The first thing I notice about him are his elbows. Who the hell has elbows that beautiful? They were Cacucasian elbows, like white chocolate dripped in milk and sugar and cream white frosting. His entire being was white in general too, as you'd expect of a Caucasian person such as James Rallison.---odd1sout oneshot where thomasonavaca firephens fallz in looooveee with james' elbows. read at your own discretion. tw/cw for white people.clarification: i dont like the odd1sout anymore that was me in like... 4th grade. my friend made me write this on call
Relationships: Thomasonavaca Firephens/James Rallison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cishet Elbows

**Author's Note:**

> q; is this a joke  
> a; whats that 
> 
> q; who are the people in this story  
> a; tags
> 
> q; are you ok  
> a; never ask an mcr fan if theyre ok 
> 
> q; why  
> a; national pokedex #360 (gen 3)
> 
> q; what are you  
> a; fuck you and your entire life. i hope your harvest fails. the winter winds are coming in and they will destroy your crops. they'll be frozen and ruined and you won't be able to sell them at the market. your animals will go hungry without their feed. kill.

Hi: I'm Thomsonavaca Firephens, your average white cishet male. I work at Starbucks to help pay off my never ending student loans, and everyday at 6 PM I catch a bus back to campus and crash at my other average white cishet male friend named Crawfforda Williamstt. Sometimes I steal his soap (don't tell him though) when I'm meeting an average white cishet female who I think is attractive. Overall, I'm kinda greasy, but at the age of twenty two, who isn't?  
I feel alright about not achieving much in my life except for being able to eat ninety-seven pizza rolls in under a minute, until I remember James Rallison, better known as the Odd1sout, is already making so much money just by pouring sprinkles on himself, or something...  
Odd1sout was my favorite YouTuber; he was funny, had good art, and made good content. Plus, he just seemed like a pretty pleasant person overall.  
But who do I see just before getting onto the bus back to my university? That's right, James Rallison, in all his 5'10" glory.  
The first thing I notice about him are his elbows. Who the hell has elbows that beautiful? They were Cacucasian elbows, like white chocolate dripped in milk and sugar and cream white frosting. His entire being was white in general too, as you'd expect of a Caucasian person such as James Rallison.  
He looks up from his phone to where he is scrolling Reddit like a white person, and points to the bus as if to say 'Dude, what the fuck, it's leaving.' I shrug and take a few steps forward, still fixated on his elbows. His humerus, ulna, and radius all connected in such an intricate way, I wanted to cry upon seeing them. God, just thinking about his elbows was making me lightheaded. I wanted to breathe in the scent of those bones, stroke them lovingly, maybe wake up after a bad day and just rub my fingers over his elbows in the way a farmgirl would caress her beloved horse.  
But, he leaves, and I'm on my knees sobbing with the distant memory of pale, smooth, and divine white elbows..

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> huh .. hm.. ? poggers?


End file.
